<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lil’ Tune by Matymatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114644">A Lil’ Tune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matymatsu/pseuds/Matymatsu'>Matymatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NurseSlinger Hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Nurse doesn’t know what to do with that information, Old cowboy is seduced by piano music, Slow Burn, kind of fluffy???, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matymatsu/pseuds/Matymatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally finds herself in the ‘Dead Dawg Saloon’, a realm still unknown to her. As she tries to explore, she finds some unusual company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Sally Smithson | The Nurse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NurseSlinger Hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lil’ Tune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A loud scream, followed by the sound of piercing flesh, it echoed in the realm. As the last survivor took their final breath, their soul dragged up to the bright sky, the town became quiet. The only one left was the Nurse, Sally Smithson. She had done her job well, giving four more souls to her corrupt god, even though she didn’t want to. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She looked around the empty land, usually once the trial ended, she would be taken back to the asylum. However, she still remained. Sally had been to other parts of the realm before but, this one was still rather new to her. Perhaps she could take a look around...<br/></span>She took off the fabric sack that covered her face, her fingers going through her matted blonde hair. She was alone, so she wasn’t bothered to expose her bare face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gently floated down to the dusty ground, hearing the sound of crunching sand under her feet. As she walked along the path, taking in her surroundings, she felt like she was in one of those old westerns her mother used to watch. On the black and white screen, a young Sally would join her, seeing rough and tough cowboys duke it out for land, riches, whatever they wanted. The fact she could remember that far back surprised her, it felt like an eternity ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The old, wooden floorboards creaked as she stepped into the saloon. A couple dead bodies of those she’s never seen before sat at one of the tables. She scanned the room, her eyes glancing at the bar across and then, to the piano next to her. Memories immediately came flooding back to her. To a time before all this, when Andrew was alive...<br/></span>She immediately shook her head, interrupting her train of thought. Not again, never again...</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She sat down at the piano, her hands resting on her lap, gripping the mask. She stared down at the keys, they looked dusty, probably haven’t been used in years.<br/><br/>“Pretty sure that thing’s outta tune, missy.” </span>A voice filled the somewhat empty saloon. Sally turned her head to see a tall man, standing in the doorway, his gun held close. If her memory was correct, this was the new addition to the god’s little ‘family’, for lack of a better analogy.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She quickly realized her face was exposed, grabbing her mask and covering up. She turned away from him, trying to pull it back over head. The gentleman chuckled as he walked up to the bench. “No need to hide, I ain’t a looker ma’self.” He said, sitting down next to her. She sighed, revealing her face once again and looking at him. While she gave him a nasty look, he simply grinned. “There, now we can get all familiar like...”<br/></span>He placed his weapon down, letting it rest against the piano. “Caleb Quinn’s the name, case you were wonderin’. Got somethin’ I can call ya by, girly?”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She opened her mouth slightly, and was greeted with a stinging pain in her throat. She shook her head in response, her hand resting on her neck. “Not a talker, I take it?” He asked. She nodded in response. She could speak, if she really wanted to but, the pain at times was unbearable.<br/></span>Caleb sighed. “Seems like most folks ain’t. Folks like us, I mean.” He spoke as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I ain’t complainin’, just wanna know what the hell kind of devil’s contract I signed to end up here.”</p><p class="p2">Even Sally couldn’t answer that. She had her own theories, that this was revenge by the lord for sinning and taking innocent lives. However, people like Rin and the ‘survivors’ wouldn’t be here, if that were the case. She also realized it was a theory heavily based in catholic religion, which wouldn’t make sense as to why Adiris, someone who didn’t believe in the same god she did, would reside as well.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She looked at the piano, dusting off the keys with the back of her hand. “Ya play?” Caleb asked her. She blinked a few times before looking back at him and nodding in response. She was honestly taken a back that someone would ask her a question like that.<br/>She shouldn’t be, it’s a normal question, but they weren’t really in a normal situation. “I used ta come here a couple time with me an’ mah posse. Nothin’ like gettin’ a cold beer and listening to some tunes to melt the worries.” He rambled on with a chuckle. She smiled softly, her eyes moving back to the piano once again as her fingers rested on the keys. </span> <span class="s1">He told her it was out of tune, but something compelled her to start playing, and so she did. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She let her fingers guide her to play the melody of Clair de Lune. It wasn’t a complicated piece but, it was always one of her favorites. As she played, her mind began to wander again...<br/></span>She remembered playing this song to Andrew, remembering how blown away he was. He went on and on about how wonderful and talented she was. How he imagined her teaching their children to—</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She stopped as her heart began to hurt. She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath, holding back tears. Caleb had zoned out as well, listening to her play. He was impressed, to say the least. Even the old pianist didn’t play that well. However, he noticed her flinch. “Ya alright?”<br/></span>She nodded fast, not daring to look at him. He could tell she was lying, he didn’t know why but, he decided not to press. Considering she couldn’t talk, it’s not like she’d give him much of an answer.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I gotta say... ya still got some nimble fingers there.” He said. Sally glanced up at him after wiping her eyes. She looked down at her fingers. These hands of hers, the same ones she used to play beautiful music, were used to hurt others. They felt dirty...<br/></span>Even so, she somewhat appreciated the compliment and gave him a shy smile in return. “If ya ever wanna come on back and play again, feel free. The place could use a woman’s touch.” He said as he got up to stretch his legs. Sally couldn’t help but be somewhat suspicious of his hospitality, why was he being so friendly to her? Did he have some underlying intentions? Most likely...</p><p class="p2">She stood up, watching him as he grabbed his gun and made his way out of the building. Was it wrong of her to keep him in her company, even for a brief moment? It’s always been hard for her to trust others, however, if he truly wasn’t trying to manipulate her—</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sally...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Caleb immediately turned his head back. She spoke to him, her voice; raspy but sweet. “Sally S... Smith.. son, t.. that’s m-my name.” She said. It was clear she was having trouble talking but, it was still understandable. He smirked; “I thought ya couldn’t speak?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It... hurts to—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then don’t worry about it.” He interrupted her, waving his hand at her. “Ya do got a sweet lil voice, if I must say, Miss. Smithson.” He added, giving her a cheeky wink. She tensed up, feeling a slight heat reach to her cheeks but simply giving him a glare in response.He snickered, tipping her cap to her. “T’was a pleasure. You take care now, Sal.” He said before finally walking out. She started to follow him, wondering why he was leaving. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">As soon as she stepped out, she was back at the asylum, the sound of crunching sand was replaced by shifting grass. The transition felt so... surreal.<br/></span>She couldn’t wrap her head around what had happened, why did it take her so long to return ‘home’? She didn’t mind, strangely enough. She had enjoyed her company with Caleb, but the question still plagued her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her thoughts halted as she heard the murmur of people talking, not too far away. The fabric sack, still gripped in her hands, was placed back over her head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A new hunt had begun.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been getting back into Dead by Daylight and I’m already deep into this ship LOL<br/>I’m still not sure how I came up with it but, I’m riding with it.</p><p>I’m hoping to write more DBD in the future, since I have a lot of ideas written down.<br/>I’m still getting used to writing so, no open commissions yet but, feel free to give me some suggestions if you’re feeling fancy.</p><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>